A Girl From Venus?
by Briar-Rose-Stark
Summary: After four years of charity, Venus Helpline worker and benefactor, Penny Hawkins is given a free ticket to the Diamond Jubilee Concert. Things don't end well though when she's abandoned by her co-worker and a hunt for a mystery deer ? leads her to be transported back in time. I'll try not to make my OC a MarySue. And she will NOT be falling in love with a Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**1:15 am, The Mall outside Buckingham Palace, 5th June 2012**

A girl in night blue summer dress shivered as she pushed herself even further into her coral trench coat trying hard to preserve the warmth. Her hair which was pinned up to perfection - a rare sight - was waging its own war against the gusty wind to preserve itself.

She stumbled on the road, her feet not accustomed to the toe wrenching high heels that was the norm for the occasion, as she tried to find it. The girl stopped and bit her lip in frustration, cursing her co-worker Jeff who had promised to be with her the entire night. Now the Yorkshire boy had gone off to God knows where while she was looking for his sorry hide while her bladder was near to bursting. She should not have helped herself to that fifth glass of rum punch.

Then an incredibly brilliant - or an incredibly stupid - plan came to the girl. She pondered in thought as she took in her surrounding as if seeing it for the first time. There _was_ plenty of trees and bushes around and the security guards were busy escorting the crowds away; maybe she could get away with a little wee-wee. Looking around for a deserted bush, she finally found one. It was hidden from scrutiny with the overgrown branches and the lights around it were powered off. She thanked her genetics for her unnaturally keen eyesight she had inherited from her father.

The girl calmly walked towards the spot, occasionaly chancing a glance back at the guards finding that as she went further towards the hidden spot the stewards' neon lit jackets became much smaller spots than before - a thought that relieved and troubled her. Shaking her head, she brushed off the eery thoughts of being stabbed or otherwise harmed and entered the rows of green bushes.

A rustling sound came from the dark. The girl stilled instantly.

Although her bladder was screaming at her to stop being paranoid and get on with it, her brain told her to turn back and find Jeff. The bladder won predictably over rationality of potential danger.

Without care, she jumped into the bush, her trench coat flapping against her body. 'Finally.' she thought to herself as she was about to - ahem - do her 'business' when a peculiar sight caused her to pause. 'What the frack?' her mind exclaimed.

There was a white spotted deer in the bushes. It was regal in its beauty but so fragile at the same time with its heart wrenching doe-eyed look and slender features - like a grown up version of Bambi.

'Awww... I _should_ take it home before someone else just happens to see it.' Ignoring her own subconsious sarcasm, the deranged look of relieving herself was gone from her eyes replaced with a look of greed and possession. The deer's ears stood straight sensing threat from the small human.

In a flurry of movements things went downhill for young Penny Hawkins. The deer, alerted by the less then graceful manouveres of the human, galloped away so fast that it may have earned him a nobel prize for true evilness. The reason being that Penny, who was momentarily at the end of the stick that was sanity, was aiming to headbutt the poor creature. Keeping in mind that behind the deer was a large, bulking trunk of a tree, extreme pain was inevitable for the crazed woman. (True Evilness!)

"Damn I wuz oh kloz." slurred the womanly figure before losing conciousness.

A very mind boggling surprise would be awaiting sweet Penny the next day. Or should I say four hundred and eighty years back give or take a few days?

* * *

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so be gentle...**

**Luv 4rm R**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I don't own Showtime's Tudors...**


	2. Chapter 2

**5th June 1532**

The banks of the river was wet and soggy, as is expected in any marshland. Grass were spread sporadically in places and where it was lithe deers nibbled and pulled on it to sustain themselves. Only to be hunted by far greater hunters.

Unfortunately, today was no different than any other day. A thundering sound echoed on the unsteady banks of River Tyburn. Horses heaved haphazardly as their masters relented on giving them a break from constant back-breaking ride and their masters, astride on their great mounts with chest full of new sense of adventure and hunt, cheered loudly not caring if it spooked the fragile creatures that would soon be just another prize to symbolize their manhood.

And in among these soggy land, where predators and their prey were always confronting each other, an odd shape bulged out like an unwanted lump in your cake. The lump was really a woman not of this place or time. She had muddy brown hair that became one with the putrid soil on which it lay, a night blue summer dress that stopped short on her knees and was covered in twigs, leaves, horsedung and whatever else that lay near her vicinity. The woman had obviously laid at that place for a long time.

As the echoing thud came closer and closer to the woman, signs of movement showed in her. A slight twitch in her fingers then all of a sudden, she grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, "Earthquake!".

* * *

**Penny**

_Let it be, Let it be, Let it be, Let it beeee_**  
**

_Whisper words of wisdom, Let it be  
_

_I found myself singing along the song. I was bored. Jeff Smith, my dear co-worker and closest semblance to a friend, had abandoned me not ten minutes ago with the excuse of getting another round of rum-punch from the stall. I had a sneaky suspicion he wasn't coming back at all. Well I guess he had various, perfectly sound reasons not to come back. For starters, I had been moaning about how awful the concert was ever since the only decent singer - that being Ed Sheeran - finished his performance. Sometimes I really hated myself for beeing so bitchy.  
_

_Boom. Boom. Da-dum. Da-dum. I looked around to see where the noise was coming from, only to find a lovesick couple making goo-goo eyes on each other. Someone pass me the bowl. Soon the 'da-dum' noise became much louder. In fact it was so loud I worried that a tank was about to pummel the poor people below us.  
_

_Then I realised something. Noone else but me was aware of the noise, everyone else was still cheesily tuning themselves into Sir Paulee's song completely unabashed by the ear-shattering 'da-dum'.  
_

_I freaked. Was I going crazy or had these people gone deaf by the too-loud-for-my-ear speakers?  
_

_And then the unthinkable happened. The stage that I was standing on began to shake and a horrible pain shot through my skull, as if I were having a really bad migraine. People around me were still oblivious as the stage shook and the noise became louder and closer. It could only be one thing though I never thought I would have believed myself had I not experienced the vibration under my legs, the crackling sound of earth protesting and everything just falling and falling and falling._

_London was having an earthquake during the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Concert. Having been tortured by Grace Jones for the first and the last time. Somehow I never saw me dieing like this.  
_

* * *

_A/N: I feel like I'm stalling but I still hope you enjoyed it... Love, PG_


End file.
